Keep Coming Back
by KathyJay
Summary: After the events of JE, and being left on the Beach a second time, Rose writes a letter to the Doctor about how she feels about him. Might make this into a Full story if you Like it. One shot At the Moment


**Hi Everyone, had a passing thought that i turned into a couple of pages in my notebook and then one boring night at 11pm (Because that's when i happen to think best) decided to turn it into a letter from Rose to the Doctor about hoe she feels about him leaving her after JE. I mean i was angry so she should be too. Anyway I have an idea so if you guys want i'll make it into a story. But left me know what you think of it after reading.**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, the BBC does, if I did then we'd all be alot happier.

* * *

"My Dearest Doctor,

Funny how everyone calls you my Doctor. It's a term I've heard describing you a lot. Sarah-Jane and even Reinette. She also started her letter off like mine, I know, I wasn't supposed to read it, but one day when you were tinkering away at the Tardis I snuck into your room and read it. I'm so sorry, don't be mad but I had to. I know right? Stupid jealous human… well yes I am human. A human that HAS to go snooping around just to find out anything about you.

You're a closed book and never let anyone in. You nearly let me in all it took was 3 little words. Words that were always left hanging, never said, always kept silent. Although that always has been your way, hasn't it? Talked all the time and never said anything, but I guess that's what made you, you. The Doctor, my Doctor, and I would have gladly spent the last 2 years in silence with you then stuck on this parallel world out of reach from you.

They were the worst 2 years of my life. I spent my time, energy and devotion into finding a way back to you, and you well, you went on with your life, got another companion doing what we always did. You found new friends as well as some old ones too. I'm just sorry I missed out on most of the fun and adventures you had.

Every-time I'd look up in the night sky, I'd say to myself 'oh yea beat he's up there in the in my world.' You see that's the trouble with being your companion and that's what Sarah-Jane was trying to tell me. When you travel with the Doctor you never get over him or the things you see, and going back to a normal life, is the hardest thing you will ever have to do. And quite right too. How I am meant to go back to the life of a shop girl after being with you, it doesn't compare, nothing does. That's why I need to get back, I want to be with you, I loved you and I still do… with all my heart.

And then I finally did it, found my way back to you, through the impossible. They keep trying to split us up but it never works, although after coming back I'd never except you to be the one that did the splitting. I can't believe you left me there on the godforsaken beach for a second time. Which was even worse this time round because there was a way to be together, and what was your excuse for doing it? Leaving me with another you? That wasn't really you and he never was. Sure he has your mind but he's a completely different person. And you just abandoned me taking my heart with you. Did you not understand how much I loved you?

If you find another Rose Tyler who has the same memories and personality would you love her as much? No you wouldn't because as even though you would try to convince yourself it's the same person deep down you'd know that it didn't feel right. Well that's how I feel about him, no offense to John (he's called himself that… makes it bearable to be around him.) but he's just a copy, an echo of you. And I miss you my Doctor, O Doctor, and just like I promised myself 2 years ago, I'll do the same now.

I will find a way back to you. And when I do you better watch out cause there will be a slap coming your way, for a number of reasons. I mean.. you just left me there without even saying goodbye, which made it easier for you I'm sure but the rest of us are human and are hurt when certain Time Lords break their hearts. But I still love you and I'm coming back, because not even the walls of a parallel world are going to contain me.

Forever your Rose.

* * *

**Please review it might make me more creative. :))**


End file.
